


Tänker på dig!

by Always_and_ever



Series: En gång varje vecka [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Någon sorts kärlek, POV Second Person, REGN, minnen
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Hej allesammans!Orkar ni med en del till?Låt att lyssna på: "Tänker på dig" av Magnus Uggla.Ett stort tack till er som läser, lämnar kudos och kommenterar. Det förgyller, som vanligt, min vardag. Ni är bäst!!!





	Tänker på dig!

**Author's Note:**

> Hej allesammans!  
> Orkar ni med en del till?
> 
> Låt att lyssna på: "Tänker på dig" av Magnus Uggla.
> 
> Ett stort tack till er som läser, lämnar kudos och kommenterar. Det förgyller, som vanligt, min vardag. Ni är bäst!!!

Det är mörkt ute och ljuset från gatulyktorna lyser punktmässigt upp vägen där du går. Det är kyligt och din andedräkt bildar ett stort vitt moln när du andas ut. Kylan kom fort i år, du hann inte riktigt med. Fjolårets vinterskor har ett stort hål under ena sulan och du känner hur vätan sakta tränger in, gör strumpan våt.

Du svär ”Fan i helvete!”.

Och inte hade du tittat efter före du bestämde dig för att gå ut i snöslasket heller. Hålet hade du totalt glömt bort när du tog fram skorna och satte dem på fötterna. Först ett kvarter hemifrån kände du att det var något som inte stämde. Det plaskar i skon men du fortsätter gå.

Lägenheten hade plötsligt känts alldeles för trång, som om den inte ville tillåta dig att andas. Du hade tagit på dig skorna, knutit dem, slängt på dig jackan, kepsen, den stora halsduken och sen rusat ut. Du hade varit desperat efter att få komma ut, få andas frisk luft.

Sist du hade burit just de här skorna hade snön nått dig ända upp till knäna medan ett vitt vinterland hade brett ut sig framför dig. Du minns snö och blå himmel. Du minns hur snön hade glittrat, hur den blå himlen hade lysts upp av den starka solen och du minns den stilla vinden som hade rufsat till ditt hår, mössan glömd där inne i den bruna stugan- varma händer som hade omfamnat din midja.

Det känns som en evighet sedan men du kommer fortfarande ihåg hur glad du hade varit, hur all oro hade försvunnit under de där dagarna när du bara hade släppt allt och låtit dig själv vara i nuet- med honom. Du minns hur fantastiskt det hade känts.

Dagarna därefter hade dock inte varit lika bra. Efter hemkomsten hade saknaden växt sig allt större. För när du väl hade fått en smak av vad som skulle kunna vara, hade frånvaron, rent ut sagt, känts outhärdlig

Du borde, självklart, ha lämnat redan då- det borde du ha gjort men du var inte redo, kunde inte. Du vet fortfarande inte om du kan, vågar inte känna efter. Det finns mycket du borde men som du undrar om du någonsin kommer ta mod till dig att göra.

Du går raskt och låter den snåla kvällsblåsten slå dig hårt i ansiktet. Med händerna hårt knutna, i fickan, fortsätter du bestämt framåt, håller huvudet högt. Du har gett dig tusan på att du ska lyckas hålla det högt, att du inte ska låta dig gå vilse i dina tankar.

På ett sätt njuter du av hur de hårda regndropparna träffar dig, för åtminstone får de dig att känna något annat, något annat än tomrummet i ditt bröst. Tomrummet du inte kan värja dig mot, som äter upp dig, inifrån och ut.

En gång hade du haft det som du nu saknar. Du hade det men så försvann det och du trodde länge att det skulle komma tillbaka, levde på hoppet om att det en dag skulle stå och knacka på din dörr.

Det gjorde det inte, istället har ett årtionde förflutit medan du stått och trampat på samma ställe, väntat och hoppats.

En gång, för längesedan, hade du släppt ner din gard och viskat ”Jag älskar dig ännu”.

Du hade tittat ner i backen, förstulet sparkat på en sten, med din bara fot, medan du hade väntat på din dom. Det hade varit sommar och varmt.

Ett par händer hade strax lyft upp din haka och du hade tvingats fixera din blick i det blå framför dig. Före det ögonblicket hade färgen blå aldrig gjort dig ledsen bara glad och lycklig. Men den gången…

Du minns ännu orden han sa ”Jag älskar dig med”. Ett stort leende hade övertagit ditt ansikte och du hade lättat hunnit pusta ut…innan de torra, röda läpparna hade fortsatt. Efter en lång, sorgsen suck hade han sagt det och du hade vänt dig om och gått, lämnat honom där på gatan.

”Men det är försent. Alldeles för sent för oss. Anna hon är….”, orden ekar fortfarande högt inom dig.

Och han, han är plikttrogen, gör det som förväntas av honom och det är en av anledningarna till att du inte kan sluta älska. Han hade stannat kvar och du hade varit tvungen att acceptera.

Så ni hade blivit vänner och du hade gjort ett ärligt försök att lära känna Anna bättre, bli hennes vän. I slutändan hade det varit alltför påfrestande och du hade tagit ett aktivt val att hålla dig undan. ’Självbevarelsedrift’ hade du kallat det.

Du hade verkligen försökt, prövat allt, försökt glömma och gå vidare- jobbat över, åkt på resor till varma länder med grabbarna, knullat främlingar du träffat ute på någon krog. Ingenting hade hjälpt.

På ytan hade du kommit förbi det värsta och ingen hade anat de kval nätternas mörker hade frambringat. Ingen hade sett tårarna, ingen hade sett påsarna under dina ögon. Kanske hade det märkts om någon bara hade stannat upp och verkligen tittat men det hade ingen gjort. De hade sett det du visade, det du hade velat att de skulle se.

Regnet ökar i styrka men du svänger vänster vid korsningen. För även om det regnar och din fot, i skon med hålet, är dränkt av vatten så svänger du inte av åt höger, hemåt, utan fortsätter längre bort. Det är kallt och du huttrar men hem skall du definitivt inte. Du vet att han antagligen sitter där och väntar men idag orkar du bara inte. 

En kväll hade det hänt. Påverkad av alltför många ljusa lager hade du, raglandes, varit på väg hem när du hade hört en bekant röst ropa ditt namn ”Isak!”.

Du hade vänt dig om, svajat lite väl mycket under tiden, och gnuggat dina ögon. Du hade fått gnugga dem flera gånger innan du kunnat tro på det du hade sett framför dig.

”Even?”

”Isak!”, rösten hade varit försiktig, osäker.

”Ja, det är jag” hade du svarat lite tufft och sen fortsatt ”Vad gör du här?”

”Hur mår du egentligen? Hur full är du?”

Du hade fnyst och sen sagt ”Du, det har inte du med att göra”.

Ilskan hade kokat inom dig och du hade vänt dig om för att fortsätta färden hem men hade snubblat till och ramlat pladask på marken. Dagen efter hade du vaknat upp i sängen med omplåstrade handflator. Än idag kan man, om man kisar med ögonen, se märkena från den där kvällen. De har bleknat med åren men de finns där, som för att påminna.

”Kanske behöver du åka till sjukhuset med det där” hade du hört medan du hade kisat mot de uppdragna persiennerna mellan halvöppna ögon.

”Är du kvar?” var det enda du hade fått fram. ”Jag trodde nästan jag hade drömt allt.”

Det hade du inte.

Han hade suttit på en stol nära sängen och tittat på dig med en bekymrad min. Efter en stunds tvekan hade du tillåtit dig att titta tillbaka.

”Det var längesedan” var allt du hade fått fram. Han hade nickat sorgset, sen rest sig upp och lagt sig bredvid dig, hållit hårt runt din bakfulla kropp.

”Jag har saknat dig.” hade han sagt.

Du hade känt att han var på väg att säga så mycket mer så du hade vänt dig om, borrat in din näsa i hans bröst och viskat ”Säg inget mer, snälla. Låt oss bara ligga här en stund till”.

När solen hade gått ner igen och han skulle gå hem hade överenskommelsen vägt tungt på era axlar. Inga fler ’jag älskar dig’ bara en innerlig vänskap som skulle få spira under möten en gång varje vecka.

Det är kallt och vått. Du tvekar. Ska du gå hem eller ska du fortsätta att planlöst irra omkring?

Mobilen plingar till och du tar upp den. Regndroppar landar på displayen och du torkar envist torrt medan de fortsätter falla.

Du läser:

_Tänker på dig, hur mycket jag dig saknar,_

_tänker på dig, var gång jag går till sängs,_

_Tänker på dig, direkt när jag vaknar,_

_kan inte nej, sluta tänka på dig_ _*_

**Author's Note:**

> *Magnus Uggla "Tänker på dig"


End file.
